Recently, the unique behavior of liquid crystal elastomers have been examined. Among the remarkable properties of these liquid crystal elastomers is that some of the liquid crystal materials have the property of changing their shape by up to 400%. Other developments have shown some liquid crystal elastomers can be considered laser or light movable liquid crystals. This opto-mechanical effect can be controllable and reversible and reproducible. All variables are important criteria for developing commercially viable applications taking advantage of the unique properties of these liquid crystal elastomers.
Properly designed liquid crystalline elastomers can exhibit very strong opto-mechanical or photo-mechanical effects. The phenomena is discussed more extensively by H. Finkelman, et al. “A New Opto-Mechanical Effect in Solids,” Physical Review Letters, Vol. 87, No. 1, 015501-1 (Jul. 2, 2001), which is herein fully incorporated by reference.
It has been shown that the proper design of the liquid crystal elastomer materials depends on the nematic order of those crystals which are molecular shaped materials which can be oriented in certain ways based on electric currents. Specifically, twisted nematic liquid crystals can be oriented by electrical currents.
For purposes of this specification, a properly designed liquid crystal elastomer which exhibits the photomechanical effect will be called a Light Moveable Liquid Crystal (“LMLC’). The LMLC is approximately several micrometers in size. The LMLC is a nematic elastomer which can change its shape by 400%.
To illustrate the unique properties of the LMLC, attention is directed to FIG. 1, which illustrates a single LMLC and its effect after application of a light or laser source. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a LMLC 1, after application of laser or light source 5, and the movement of the LMLC when light or laser is incident upon its surface. The LMLC 1 physically bends when it absorbs light and is seen to be “moving.”
FIG. 2 illustrates that the LMLC 1 can be rotated depending upon the angle of incidence of the light source. The LMLC may be arranged to move in circular or elliptical fashion. Based on the angle of incidence of the laser beam, LMLC will gain angular momentum, causing circular or elliptical motion.
Various uses for actual commercial devices employing LMLCs have been suggested, but none have been fully disclosed. Specifically, the invention disclosed proposes an optomechanical switch which can be used in conjunction with free space optics or with waveguides.
Such commercially viable applications of such light or laser movable liquid crystal (“LMLC”) have not heretofore been developed.